


One Night Stand

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy hooks up with a beautiful stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011.

Roy lost track of just how many drinks he had downed in the past hour. Not enough to render him shitfaced by any stretch of the imagination; his tolerance for alcohol was rather generous in that regard. But he did have a delightful buzz going on right now. This was a good thing.  
  
The bar was low-key. Unspectacular. A smooth, jazzy tune filled the air; nothing too loud or rambunctious, thank you very much. And there were just enough patrons to blend in without detection, but not so many that he was shoulder to shoulder with his fellow imbibers. This, too, was a good thing.  
  
He took a sip from his glass and swallowed without incident--the initial burn of the whiskey had decreased considerably as the number of glasses he consumed increased. Roy supposed he should have been a little more concerned with such pressing issues as getting home in one piece but those things paled in comparison to the gentle and pleasant sway of his equilibrium. It had been far too long since he had allowed himself the luxury of slowly drinking himself into a stupor and he planned on taking full advantage.  
  
Pulling out his pocket watch, Roy compared the time with that displayed by the clock on the wall. Both showed that the night was still quite young. He cradled his glass with his free hand, steeling himself for a slow farewell to sobriety.  
  
“What an interesting pocket watch you have there.”  
  
Roy turned his head and found himself face to face with a man who was, in a word, stunning. So much so that he was temporarily at a loss for anything remotely resembling a proper response. Not that he had ever described anyone else as such; why, in his neck of the woods, the only one who would even come close was his best friend. Unfortunately, Maes was such a pain in the ass most of the time that any minute measure of attractiveness flew right out of the window the second those damn pictures came out.  
  
He was dressed in a black suit which, while not exactly out of place in the establishment, still managed to set him apart from the other clientele--including Roy. His hair was also black and slightly longer than Roy’s, and his smile, serene. But it was the eyes that captivated Roy the most. Even in the dim light of the bar, he could see that they were a deep shade of red, not unlike an Ishbalan’s, and rather pleasing to behold.  
  
“I hope you don’t mind the intrusion,” the man continued. His voice was low and melodic and pitch perfect with the music in the background which was now all but lost on Roy’s ears. “I don’t often come across a fellow aficionado of what is, in my humble opinion, a rather elegant timepiece.”  
  
“Oh, this,” Roy managed, finally finding his voice. He closed the cover of the pocket watch and cupped it in his hand. “It’s for work,” he added, feeling neither need nor desire to elaborate. There was no crime in having one night where he wasn’t defined by his profession, was there?  
  
Curious and, Roy could have sworn, amused eyes perused his face. Not that he wasn’t used to such things--he _was_ Roy Mustang, after all. Still, it felt a little odd, being scrutinized so openly. Not in a bad way, though.  
  
_Definitely_ not in a bad way.  
  
“I see.” The gentleman revealed his own pocket watch and held it next to Roy’s. “Mine, too, is vital to my employ.”  
  
Their fingers grazed briefly during the impromptu show and tell, and Roy jerked slightly as a surge of something akin to electricity shot through him.  
  
“You’re not an alchemist,” he pointed out quickly, reduced to stating the obvious in an effort to draw attention away from his reaction. He shoved his watch back into his pocket, his hand still alight with the sensation of the man’s smooth skin rubbing against him. Damned if that hadn’t gone straight to his head… among other areas of his body. It had to be the alcohol. _Had to be._ There was no other possible explanation for the fact that he was well on his way to an erection over an accidental touch from a complete stranger.  
  
Sporting a smile that seemed to know more than it revealed, the raven-haired man returned his watch to its rightful place. “No, I’m not an alchemist. I’m just one hell of a…” He paused for a moment, and then chuckled softly. “Never mind. My name is Sebastian.”  
  
He offered his hand, and although it would have been rude to do otherwise, Roy knew good and well that if he reciprocated in his present state, he was as good as fucked.  
  
So be it.  
  
“Roy,” he countered. He took Sebastian’s hand, which gripped his with a strength that belied its slender, almost fragile-looking appearance, taking him completely by surprise. There was also the not-so-small matter of his cock, now jutting eagerly against the front of his pants. Roy shifted slightly in his seat--a bad idea in hindsight since the friction felt _good_ \--and tried to remember his manners. “Would you like a drink?”  
  
Sebastian released Roy’s hand and shook his head graciously. “Thank you, but I don’t drink.”  
  
“You don’t?”  
  
“No, I don’t. My palate is rather… complicated.”  
  
Roy was intrigued, in spite of the current state of affairs between his legs. “Then why are you here?”  
  
“I like the ambiance.” Sebastian smiled again. It was coy and mesmerizing and only served to further compound the predicament in Roy’s pants.  
  
They spent the next hour making small talk--quite the feat on Roy’s part when all he could think about was having it off with his new friend. As it turned out, they had quite a bit in common, including their respective devotion to a bratty youngster and dealing with occasionally frustrating but ultimately loyal and irreplaceable staff. Eventually, with his bladder momentarily trumping his hard on, he excused himself to go to the bathroom. While he washed his hands, he mentally sorted through his usual repertoire of lines designed to--as he so eloquently liked to put it--seal the deal because damned if he was letting this one get away. But apparently, he needn’t have worried; Sebastian entered the bathroom just as he finished drying his hands.  
  
“All yours,” Roy said, leaving the interpretation to chance. For all he knew, the guy really did have to take a piss and he didn’t want to appear presumptuous. But apparently, he needn’t have worried about that, either; Sebastian locked the door and leaned his back against it, waiting.  
  
“Yes, it would appear so.”  
  
Smirking victoriously, Roy slowly approached his prize, his eyes greedily devouring the enigmatic man with his relaxed yet mildly proper posture. Ordinarily, he would have had a few reservations about banging some person he just met against the door of a bar bathroom, but his cock was not the least bit concerned. To be honest, though, the world probably could have erupted into mass hysteria around them and his cock would still demand satisfaction.  
  
When he reached his destination, he placed a hand on either side of Sebastian’s shoulders and leaned in close, breathing in the smell of him which was, as he had noticed from the start, quite distinct. Exotic, almost. As he was debating how to proceed--would he take his time and sample every inch of visible skin or just drop to his knees and go for broke?--Sebastian placed a hand on his chest, putting a halt to any further progress.  
  
Roy looked down at the hand then lifted his head, noticing the other man’s slightly raised brow. “Did I assume too much?”  
  
Sebastian slowly curled his fingers, digging them into Roy’s shirt. “In a manner of speaking,” he replied. “Please, allow me.”  
  
Before Roy could respond, he found himself being hurled roughly against the door with his wrists pinned over his head in a single-handed, vise-like grip. He cried out sharply, part surprise and part pleasure, as Sebastian’s other hand settled on his crotch and began fondling him within an inch of sanity. Sebastian then unzipped Roy’s pants with frightening dexterity and reached inside them, grabbing hold of Roy’s cock and stroking it until it was a distended, throbbing mass of heat against his palm. Letting lose a husky string of expletives, Roy closed his eyes and threw his head back against the door as he bucked his hips hard, driving almost frantically into Sebastian’s fist. After waiting so long to get to this point, it felt like nothing short of heaven… which was nothing short of ironic for reasons he would never know.  
  
“Turn around,” Sebastian ordered, releasing him.  
  
Roy did as he was told without argument; while certainly not a first, he couldn’t recall having ever come to terms so quickly with the position he was in. But none of that mattered when Sebastian pressed against him and he felt--  
  
“Oh my God.”  
  
Sebastian grinned into Roy’s hair. “Not quite.” He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Roy’s pants. “You should know that I usually pride myself on being thorough in all my endeavors,” he began, pausing to drag his tongue along the base of Roy’s neck, which prompted a series of shivers. “However, I’m afraid that our present situation requires a bit of expedition.”  
  
He yanked down Roy’s pants and underwear in one quick, swift motion, and Roy hissed as the cold air of the bathroom hit his lower region. Sebastian gripped him about the hips, pulling him back, and while this was arguably the first time in Roy’s life that he had ever been so desperate to have another man’s cock in his ass, he did have one understandable query.  
  
“… Are you planning on doing this without--oh.”  
  
The familiar sound of a flip cap alleviated his concern. Roy flinched as cool liquid poured between his cheeks and when Sebastian’s fingers followed, teasing and prodding, then entering and stretching, whatever witty commentary he had about the stranger’s eerie preparedness was long forgotten.  
  
“ Ahhh!”  
  
“Shhh.” Sebastian carefully worked a third finger into the slick opening. “You hardly seem like the type of man who would benefit from being discovered _in flagrante_ , Roy. If I’m wrong, then by all means, continue yelling while you fuck yourself on my fingers.”  
  
Roy did just that, sans yelling, gritting his teeth and reducing himself to panting and groaning in the interest of discretion. But when Sebastian curled his fingers and touched upon his prostate, Roy couldn't have cared less if the entire city heard him. Yet still he managed--barely--to restrain himself. He felt a brief moment of disappointment when Sebastian withdrew his fingers, although that was quickly undone by his elation over hearing the other man unfasten his pants.  
  
“Please try to relax,” Sebastian purred into his ear.  
  
Leaning back against him, Roy closed his eyes, and his cock twitched in anticipation when he felt Sebastian spread him open. And really, after such a sound finger-fucking, why in the world would he think that Roy wouldn’t be ready to handle--  
  
_“Ohhh fuuuuuck!!!”_  
  
Roy reached above and behind him, grasping two handfuls of lustrous black hair as Sebastian eased his way inside of him, slowly impaling him with a girth that reduced him to trembling. Sebastian wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face into Roy’s neck, holding him tightly while giving his body a chance to adjust to the invasion. After a few moments, he pulled out and forced his way in again, and Roy arched back, undone by the sensation of being violated so deeply and completely. He found himself wondering vaguely how in the hell he would walk out of the bathroom, let alone anywhere else anytime soon, but then Sebastian burrowed inside of him again, and he stopped giving a damn about that and much of anything else.  
  
“I must apologize, Roy, but I’m afraid I’m going to get a little rough from here on out.”  
  
Sebastian’s voice, while as charming as ever, had taken on a hint of impatience and, true to his word, he slammed Roy against the door and began fucking him hard and fast, so much so that the door rattled mightily in its frame. Roy braced himself against it, partly in an effort to keep from going _through it_ , and he grunted with each delightfully punishing thrust that rocked his body, igniting it with pain and ecstasy.  
  
Without breaking his stride, Sebastian reached down and grabbed Roy’s cock. Roy dug his nails into the door, too paralyzed by pleasure to do anything other than stand there and _feel_ every single thing being done to him--the body draped across his back and holding him in place, the mouth licking and biting and sucking on his neck, the hand jerking him off, and the cock filling him, fucking him until he could no longer stand it. Roy let out a resounding cry as he came, his cock quivering in Sebastian’s hand and his cum splattering against the door, running down it in rivulets. But before he could collapse on legs that had turned traitorous, Sebastian righted his hold around Roy’s waist and proceeded to pound him mercilessly, and it really was a wonder that the door did not rip from its hinges and spill them both onto the floor, such was the force of Sebastian’s fucking.  
  
Roy felt a sharp exhale of breath against his skin as Sebastian froze suddenly, increasing his grip to the point of near suffocation. He waited patiently for the moment to pass, basking in the bliss of what was without a doubt one of the most spectacular lays he had ever experienced (although there hadn’t been much in the way of actual ‘laying’ involved, he thought wryly). When Sebastian pulled out of him, his legs--still on strike--gave way, and he sank to the floor in a heap.  
  
The perfect time, obviously, for someone to come knocking.  
  
Roy looked at the door in horror, and found said horror renewed when he noticed his special contribution to it. There he was, the great Roy Mustang, a highly skilled alchemist trained in the ways of combat and able to make command decisions on the fly, yet his mind was a post-coital blank while he knelt there on legs that refused to cooperate and with cum leaking steadily from his ass. He turned to Sebastian and ogled him as he stood there calm as could be, pants fastened and nary a hair out of place, as if he did not just fuck Roy against the very door beyond which some poor soul now stood, needing to make use of the facilities in its intended manner.  
  
“One moment,” Sebastian called out. He dampened a handful of paper towels with warm water and handed some to Roy, then used the rest to clean the door. “Zip yourself up, at the very least,” he instructed. He glanced at the spent man and smirked. “If you can even manage that much.”  
  
With a labored grunt, Roy rose to the challenge. Sebastian discarded the soiled towels and unlocked the door as Roy pulled himself up to an upright, albeit wobbling, stance, much to the other man’s obvious amusement. Still smiling, Sebastian opened the door and found a very displeased gentleman waiting on the other side.  
  
“Please forgive us for taking so long,” he said, bowing slightly. “My companion had a bit too much to drink and… well… you know how that goes.”  
  
The man narrowed his eyes at Roy and, noting his flushed face and lack of vertical stability, shook his head, to which Sebastian nodded in commiseration. “Unfortunately, it seems as if my night will be cut short, as now I will have to take him home.” He turned to Roy and placed a steadying hand on his shoulder. “Does that sound about right, Roy?”  
  
Although Roy had been tempted to defend his honor--not taking into account that the only way to do so was to admit that he hadn’t been drunk but fucked--he found the promise behind Sebastian’s words impossible to resist. “Yeah,” he said. “That sounds like just the thing I need.”  
  
“I thought so,” Sebastian agreed. “Shall we go, then? The sooner I get you into bed, the better.”


	2. Chapter 2

Upon seeing Sebastian remove his gloves, Roy remembered that he had intended to ask him about the fingernails.  After all, it wasn’t very often that he happened upon a man whose nails bore any color at all, let alone black.  Well, at least not outside of certain social circles with which he was not personally familiar.  However, getting reamed within an inch of his sanity against a bathroom door understandably thwarted his memory; Roy was lucky that he had even remembered where he  _lived_ after Sebastian finished with him.  
    
Except they weren’t finished yet, were they?  
    
“Come in,” he said, stepping into the house and gesturing for his guest to follow.   
    
Sebastian stepped inside and gave the home’s interior a cursory glance.  He then turned his attention to Roy, smiling coyly as he watched the other man gingerly moving about.  “I suppose I should have given you proper warning with regards to my exuberance,” he mused with a cruel and amused twinkle in his red eyes.  “I do wonder if perhaps you’re not ready for seconds.”  
   
Roy chuckled grimly as he closed the door.  “Are you honestly saying that you wouldn’t fuck me again if I thought that I couldn’t handle it?”  
    
“Of course I wouldn’t.  I’m not completely ignorant of the human body’s limitations.”  Sebastian approached Roy, backing him against the door.  “If your lovely posterior cannot handle a repeat performance, then there are… alternatives.”  
   
He slowly trailed a fingertip along Roy’s bottom lip, and once again, Roy felt as if he should put up some sort of argument for the sake of his honor as an alpha male, proving to Sebastian that he gave as well as he took.  But then Sebastian’s finger slipped between his lips and he was sucking it eagerly, seconds away from dropping to his knees for a mouthful of the real thing.   
    
Oh well.  The fight for dominance could wait until another day.   
   
“I believe that we should take this to a more suitable location,” Sebastian murmured, twirling the digit around Roy’s tongue.  “Or do you have a fondness for being had against doors?”  
   
Roy pulled away with a smirk.  “Follow me,” he said, slipping out of Sebastian’s reach and walking toward the bedroom.  
                      
“As you wish.”  
   
Sebastian fell into stride behind him.  Once inside of Roy’s room, he took a seat on the edge of the bed, his legs parted just enough to insinuate.  “Shall we proceed?”   
   
By that point, Roy did not even attempt to pretend that he was looking anywhere else other than Sebastian’s crotch, nor could he deny just how desperately he wanted what lurked beneath those fine black pants, whether it was in his mouth or up his ass or both.  He crossed the room, stood between Sebastian’s legs, and lowered himself to the floor.  
   
“No seconds then?” Sebastian asked with an amused smile as he raised his hips, allowing Roy to undress him from the waist down.   
    
Roy spared a moment to neatly fold Sebastian’s things and set them aside.  Not that he had ever bothered doing that for anyone else but somehow, he had a feeling that the stranger would appreciate not having his clothes tossed carelessly about.   
    
“I never said that.” Roy took Sebastian into his hand, savoring the feel of a hard shaft against his palm.  “If I can survive a war, I think I can handle this.”  
   
Sebastian brought his hand to the top of Roy’s head and offered him a wicked grin.  “We’ll see,” he said, gently forcing the other man down until his cock was fully engulfed in the heat of a willing mouth.   
   
While going down on another man was hardly standard practice for Roy, he knew that he must have been doing something right if the fingers tightening in his hair were any indication.  He never thought it was possible to be as turned on as he was by doing something that did not directly involve his own cock, but there he was, hard as a rock and fit to burst out of his pants, all because he was allowing a man he just met to fuck him in the mouth.   
   
Roy relaxed and took in as much as he could, wincing against the invasive swell that rubbed against the back of his throat.  He did it again, his tongue lapping along the length of Sebastian’s cock as his head moved up and down, over and over, until it was bobbing rampantly between Sebastian’s legs.   
   
Seized by a moment of daring, Roy looked up.  While he hadn’t necessarily expected to see Sebastian’s face contorted in ecstasy, having already concluded that he was not a very expressive individual, Roy was still somewhat taken aback when he met the other man’s cool gaze.  Sebastian’s sharp eyes didn’t miss a thing. From the rise and fall of Roy’s head to the way that Roy’s lips were firmly wrapped around him to the way that Roy eased a discreet hand between his own legs and fondled himself through his pants.  He saw it all.    
   
And eventually, he put a stop to it.  
    
“What is it?”  Roy gaped at Sebastian, his eyes questioning and his lips wet with saliva and pre-cum.    
   
“I fear I will make a dreadful mess of your face if you continue,” Sebastian said, wiping the moisture from Roy’s lips and sampling the taste for himself.  “So let’s finish this properly.”   
   
After yanking off his shirt, Roy stood up, giving Sebastian an eye-level view of his need.  Sebastian kindly unfastened and unzipped Roy’s pants and even went so far as to pull them down, his face hovering so close to Roy’s cock, his mouth _right there_ , that it was all Roy could do not to scream at him to do something, _anything_.       
   
By the time he crawled across the sheets and settled onto his back, Sebastian was completely naked, still sitting at the edge of the bed like he hadn’t moved an inch.  Roy was momentarily distracted by the frightening ease and silence with which he had disrobed; it was so fast that it didn’t seem humanly possible.  But then Sebastian climbed on top of him, slid a hand between his legs, and--  
    
_“Ohhhh.”_  
    
“Mmm.  You are still quite wet,” Sebastian observed, his fingers penetrating Roy.  “I suspected as much.”   
   
Roy began bucking his hips as another digit joined the first two, twisting and curling and stretching him open.  And when Sebastian found what he was looking for, any concerns that Roy had about discomfort ceased to exist.   
   
Fortunately, it wasn’t long before Sebastian’s fingers were replaced by something considerably larger and thicker, and Roy cried out loudly, his back arching, his cock leaking, and his body trembling.  Sebastian hooked his arms around Roy’s legs and lifted them up and open, then he began fucking him, slowly, deeply, pushing in all the way to the hilt with each thrust of his strong, lean hips.   
    
Roy struggled to keep his eyes open, so badly did he want to watch Sebastian debase him.  But then Sebastian pulled out of him and turned him over with a strength that belied his slender frame, and the next thing Roy knew, he was being invaded from behind and fucked with a fierceness that far exceeded their previous encounter in the bar’s bathroom, a fierceness that threatened to drive him right through the mattress.   
    
As he reached the brink of his orgasm, Roy shoved his hand between his body and the bed in an effort to grab onto his cock but immediately found his arms being pinned to his sides.  Before he could question what was happening, Sebastian stilled suddenly above him, holding him firm to the bed, with only the slightest tremble to signal his release.   
   
“What the _hell_?”  
    
When Sebastian was finished, he relaxed against Roy’s back, his head resting comfortably against the other man’s shoulder.  
    
Needless to say, the other man was not thrilled.   
   
“Why did you stop me?” Roy croaked, his voice hoarse and his body close to exploding with pent up desire.   
   
“You made it look so appealing that I thought I would like to try.”  
   
Roy was confused. Getting thoroughly fucked tended to do that.  
   
“Try what?”  
   
Sebastian smiled.  
    
Then he flipped Roy over, opened his mouth, and proceeded to _show him_.   
    
*****  
    
“Roy?”  
   
“Mn.”   
   
“Are you still alive?”  
    
“Mn.”  
    
“I suppose it is a good thing that your ability to lead an army of men does not hinge on your sexual stamina.”  
   
Roy pried open his right eye.  The left one eventually followed suit.  He turned his head, following the sound of the voice, and found Sebastian once again sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed and straightening his tie.   
    
“Ah, there you are.”  
   
“… I passed out?” Roy whispered, his throat sore from screaming himself ragged.  
    
“Yes, you did.  So much for your ability to _'handle this,'_ as you so boldly predicted.” Sebastian chuckled softly as he soothed a hand over his perfect hair.  “You also came dangerously close to breaking my neck.  I never realized the hazards inherent with fellatio.”   
   
Roy didn’t know whether to laugh or duck under the blanket in embarrassment.  Eventually, he settled for the former since he was entirely too spent to do the latter.    
   
“Sorry.”   
   
“No need to be.  I heal quickly.” Sebastian rose to his feet and put on his gloves.   
   
Roy rolled onto his side with a loud grunt.  “Do you want a ride home?” he asked.  
    
“Overlooking the fact that I believe you are physically incapable of moving out of that bed, I must regretfully decline.  Besides, I'm... not from around here.  But thank you for offering.”  Sebastian raised his hand to his chest and bowed slightly.  “Goodnight.”    
   
In the time that it took for Roy to watch him walk to the door, he begrudgingly decided to do the one thing that he _never_ did when bidding farewell to a one night stand:  
    
“Wait.”  
   
Sebastian paused, one gloved hand gripping the doorknob.  “Yes?”  
   
“I don’t suppose…”  Roy sighed and tried again.  “I’d like to do this again.”  
   
“What would you like to do again?  Pass out while nearly suffocating me between your thighs?”   
   
Roy cringed, horrified by the reminder.   
   
“I apologize,” Sebastian said while grinning merrily--an indication of his total lack of sincerity.  “As for doing _this_ … unfortunately, my master’s needs are such that moments of leisure are a rarity.”  
   
“I understand,” Roy replied.  As someone whose own responsibilities often kept him far from home, it was easy to sympathize, although still a disappointment.   
   
“However.”  
   
Roy blinked at Sebastian.  “However?”  
    
“I must admit that it has been a very long time since I have come across a soul as interesting as yours, Roy Mustang.”   
   
Sebastian turned and slyly regarded Roy over his shoulder.   
   
“Once I have fulfilled my present duties, perhaps we can meet again and discuss the possibility of a more… _binding arrangement._ ” 


End file.
